The invention relates to a method, a computer, a machine-readable medium, and a computer program with program code means by which a data record representing a dental prosthesis can be examined.
Further, the invention relates to a method and a system for the manufacture of a dental prosthesis, wherein a data record for a dental prosthesis is created and transmitted to a production system on the basis of a data record representing a remaining tooth area.
Furthermore, the invention relates to two methods and two systems for the manufacture of a dental prosthesis as well as a method for examining a dental prosthesis data record, a computer, a machine-readable medium, and a computer program concerning the examination of a dental prosthesis data record. These objects relate to the treatment of manufacturing data (e. g. milling data) as they are employed for the manufacture of dental prostheses.
Furthermore, the invention relates to two methods and two systems for creating dental prosthesis data records.
From WO 02/39056 A1, it is known to digitally detect the shapes of remaining tooth areas by means of patterns and to generate the shapes of dental prostheses on the basis thereof with the aid of software. In the process, data records representing a dental prosthesis are created which can subsequently be used when the dental prostheses are manufactured, for example by milling.